


Finally

by Snowfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are morons, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfluff/pseuds/Snowfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are oblivious, Sam is sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Sam was really getting sick of his older brother and his angel’s shit. They were so obviously in love, anyone could see it! Sam thought he might get pregnant from just witnessing all the intense eye sex they had. How his brother didn’t see it was beyond Sam, it takes a special kind of moron to miss, but he was used to being impressed at how emotionally constipated his brother was. But Cas, angel of the lord Castiel, how in the ever loving fuck was he missing it?? The longing glances, the way Dean lit up when he was around, how Dean blushed whenever he smiled at him, how was he oblivious? He could tell if someone was lying by their heart rate and all that jazz but he couldn’t see how Dean felt about him if broke his nose. 

Sam thought the idjits might realize there was something between them when a waitress in Oklahoma took one look at them and remarked at what a cute couple they made, but no, the comment went so far over their heads Sam worried it might have accidently killed a bird. Sam walked in on them inches apart in Iowa, so close they could probably smell each other breathe and they were just staring at each other’s eyes, Cas’ back to the wall and Dean’s hands on either side of his face, bodies pressed so close it looked like it hurt, and they were just fucking staring at each other. Sam would have pushed the back of Dean’s head into Cas’ if they didn’t break apart on their own before they even noticed Sam standing in the doorway. A werewolf in Wyoming ended with a shared bed and some cuddling, but nothing more, witch Sam was slightly grateful for, seeing as he had to sleep in the same room as them, and pissed another brick of an opportunity presented itself and they still took no notice.

So, to recap, Dean and Cas are both morons.

When Sam walked in on them rutting up against each other and making out in the men of letters kitchen, he wasn’t the least bit surprised “Finally!” he had screeched, the lovers so caught up in each other’s mouths they didn’t even notice him. Dean’s hand found its way into Cas’ pants; the angel moaned and started clawing at Dean’s shirt, Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh hell no…” Another moan, from Dean this time “Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope-“ he trailed off, running for the library as fast as his moose legs would carry him.


End file.
